¿Dónde está Orihime?
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Él no entendía cómo podía ser posible, pero no hallaba a Inoue, ni siquiera había rastro de su reiatsu, ¿qué pasó con Orihime?


Acá estoy de vuelta con otro fic de esta pareja. Les agradezco montón a los que comentaron mi fic de "Celos", me dieron el ánimo para volver a publicar de esta pareja... espero haber progresado un poco más.

**Pairing**: IshidaxOrihime.  
**Género**: Romance/Humor/Parodia.  
**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de TK (no el de digimon 1), posible OoC ya que no he visto toda la serie.  
**Rating**: ¿K o K+?  
**Palabras**: 2064.  
**Summary**: Él no entendía cómo podía ser posible, pero no hallaba a Inoue, ni siquiera había rastro de su reiatsu, ¿qué pasó con Orihime?

**¿Dónde está Orihime?**

Él no entendía cómo podía ser posible.

No entendía cómo no había sentido rastro del reiatsu de ella en ningún rincón del pueblo de Karakura en el que buscó insistentemente por más de tres horas.

Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado… literalmente.

Preguntó a los amigos más cercanos de ella y a sus conocidos en común, pero nadie le supo decir dónde se hallaba la hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado.

Primero había visitado a la joven Arisawa en su centro de artes marciales, donde para su suerte la había encontrado en su breve tiempo de reposo, apoyada en la pared e inhalando aire fresco para volver a entrar a su práctica.

_—¡Oye Arisawa-san! —la llamó en un susurro Ishida para no llamar la atención de los demás colegas de la morena._

_—¡Oh Ishida! ¡No se supone que estarías con Orihime! —le preguntó la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de su botella para calmar su sed provocada por el esfuerzo de su combate._

_—Realmente debería pero no la encuentro… ¿no sabrías de casualidad a dónde habrá ido? —le preguntó el recién llegado Quincy que se ajustaba los lentes como parte de su rutina._

_—Ella iba en camino a buscarte a tu casa… de seguro se distrajo y se perdió en el camino, búscala bien por los alrededores. Cualquier cosa me avisas y la buscamos juntos —le había sugerido la mejor amiga de la joven, Tatsuki, que no pudo hablar con él mejor porque tuvo que atender el llamado de su profesor para el entrenamiento; según recordaba, Inoue le había comentado que su amiga tenía una importante competencia en la semana entrante._

_—Entiendo, gracias Arizawa-san, la mantendré en contacto —le prometió el moreno, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento en la cabeza parecido a como si estuviera afirmando algo para luego irse corriendo._

Sólo una dolorosa palabra comúnmente usada por su padre, podría describir perfectamente la situación del joven Uryuu: Patético. Sí… patético…

De hecho, hasta su muy querido y amable progenitor se había manifestado en la pequeña crisis de su hijo; en un instante que en su casa lo vio llamar varias veces hacia el celular de la novia sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la chica. Aunque su primogénito intentó mostrarse indiferente ante la imponente figura de su padre y tratar de hacerle creer que por no pasaba nada, a Ryuken Ishida no le hacía falta ni siquiera una pizca de magia para saber lo qué ocurría en la mente de Uryuu Ishida.

_—Uryuu, de verdad que eres patético, ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu novia, mejor dicho ni siquiera ella se digna en contestarte. Definitivamente la entendería si salió huyendo de ti —fueron sus palabras de aliento haciendo que su hijo se pusiera a la defensiva._

_—No te he pedido opinión. De todos modos, tampoco te interesa —le murmuró el joven Quincy dándole la espalda a su pariente para coger su abrigo negro, ajustar sus gafas e ir en busca de Orihime._

_—Uryuu, una última cosa antes de irte: si regresas después de las diez de la noche la puerta de la casa estará cerrada para ti —le advirtió el experimentado doctor._

_—Como si eso fuera a pasar —le bufó en respuesta Ishida, quien luego de ponerse el traje había salido corriendo en dirección a la calle, dejando a un serio Ryuken mirando hacia unas llaves que estaban en una mesita al lado de la puerta de entrada. El adulto Quincy fumó un cigarro, mientras veía hacia la calle._

_—Tonto Uryuu, tan empeñado en encontrar a la chica y en responderme mal que olvidó sus llaves. Nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones y no utilizó la cabeza. Chico tonto —suspiró resignado el hombre de cabellera blanca. _

Pasó una hora más, y nada que hallaba a Orihime. El atardecer se estaba acercando con las tonalidades amarillentas que decoraban el enorme firmamento despejado de nubes. El moreno se había sentado en un banco del parque del pueblo para volver a llamar a su novia. Tres intentos fallidos terminaron en la contestadora de su chica. Cerró el teléfono con frustración.

—¿Hime dónde te habrás metido? —se preguntó el chico ajustando sus gafas al mismo tiempo.

Ya la noche había llegado y poco a poco había inundado las calles del pueblo de Karakura… siguió buscando en las tiendas de ropa, comida y demás pero no hallaba a su preciosa princesa. Cuando su reloj marcó las nueve de la noche su preocupación se fue incrementando. Para colmo, tampoco lograba localizar a Sado-kun ni al imbécil de Kurosaki…

—¡Es que todos están en contra de mí hoy? —pensó el chico en un momento que se quedó en las afueras de una tienda de comida.

Caminó solo por la calle viendo en todos lados en busca de su querida novia. Pero seguía si sentir su energía espiritual y mucho menos lograba localizarla. Pensó como última medida extrema ir hacia la tienda de Urahara a preguntar por el paradero de la jovencita. Cuando comenzó a tomar camino hacia la tienda del shinigami exiliado sintió un reiatsu conocido por él, que aunque no pertenecía a la chica perdida, podría servirle de algo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la fuente de esa energía espiritual como caída del cielo hasta que llegó hasta un lugar que no había visto antes.

Escondido en una calle nocturna del pueblo, la única de hecho, se hallaba el capitán de la décima división Toushiro Hitsugaya. El pequeño capitán estaba en frente de lo que parecía un pequeño bar juvenil adornado por muchas luces de colores, algunas mesas de madera modernas, y con paredes de colores llamativos. El capitán del Gotei 13 veía fijamente la entrada de forma pensativa.

—No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar… acá debe estar… es noche de chicas… ella no se lo perdería —se especuló Hitsugaya en su mente.

Ishida no entendía qué hacía aquel shinigami en su gigai del mundo real parado en frente de aquel sitio juvenil nocturno, por mucho que intentaba imaginárselo no veía a ese chico metido en un sitio como áquel, divirtiéndose como… un adolescente normal.

Toushiro al sentir la presencia del Quincy desvió su vista del local hacia él.

—¿También buscas a alguien, verdad? —le preguntó de forma directa el capitán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó inexpresivo Uryuu mientras se ajustaba los lentes y pensaba—. No me digas que él también es capaz de leerme el pensamiento.

—Creo que lo mejor será entrar, tengo una vaga sospecha —le indicó el albino al moreno entrando al pequeño local acompañado por el Quincy, hasta que el primero fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad.

—Lo siento, no dejamos pasar niños, al menos que vengan con alguien adulto —indicó el guardia señalando a Toushiro.

—¡Cómo que niño! ¡Además ni siquiera me quedaré, es para verificar que alguien está allí y ya! —gritó el pequeño joven de ojos turquesas haciéndole frente al sujeto de vigilancia.

Y aunque Hitsugaya recibió otra respuesta negativa por parte del vigilante, no le hizo falta entrar para reconocer a la persona que estaba buscando…

—¡**MATSUMOTO**! —la llamó el capitán a toda voz. La aludida de encontraba tomando un cóctel hasta que fue descubierta infraganti por su superior… no tenía escapatoria…

—¡Gin! ¡Por qué no lo retuviste más tiempo! ¡Y ahora que se estaba poniendo mejor la fiesta! —pensó resignada la chica, quien no tuvo más opción que salir del local y enfrentarse a la ira de su capitán junto a sus dos rehenes: Momo Hinamori e Inoue Orihime.

Ishida sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo.

—¡Inoue! ¡Por fin te encontré! —le llamó acercándose a la aturdida chica.

—¡Uryuu-kun! ¡Intenté contactarte pero me quedé sin batería y Rangiku-san me dijo que no te llamara porque sería un día de sólo chicas y que los hombres no podían estar! ¡Disculpa por haberte preocupado! —le dijo la chica inclinándose en señal de arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes Inoue, lo importante es que estás a salvo… te parece si te acompaño a casa —le respondió el Quincy con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La chica asintió alegre mientras se despedían del trío que dejaron atrás aunque para Matsumoto nada pintaba bien, ya que Hinamori se hallaba totalmente descompuesta por el alcohol, producto de las competencias en las que la metió Rangiku.

En el camino a casa de Orihime, la chica de cabello anaranjado hablaba sobre el "secuestro" maquiavélico de la teniente del décimo escuadrón y cómo había convencido la misma a su novio Ichimaru Gin para que intentara distraer al capitán Hitsugaya y ella poder "divertirse" y "nutrir" un rato a Momo e Inoue en experiencias nocturnas. Además cómo había logrado esconder el reiatsu de las chicas para que no fueran localizadas por sus parejas, después de todo era noche de chicas.

—Fue una noche interesante entonces —le respondió el moreno a la chica mientras contaba sus historias.

—¡Sí, Uryuu-kun, hubieses visto el tamaño del vaso que se tomó Hinamori-san, era enorme! ¡Si yo tomé un vaso pequeño de un cóctel de jugos que me sirvió Rangiku-san y ya estaba viendo alienígenas! ¡Creo que hasta te puedo decir de qué color era su nave espacial! —seguía contando la joven de grandes atributos a su pareja.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo en alguna tienda que esté abierta las veinticuatro horas del día? —le preguntó el chico con un pequeño tono de preocupación en su voz.

—No es necesario, ¡me siento bien! —le respondió la chica sonriente dando saltos para que el chico verificara su alto sentido del equilibrio hasta que se vio desmentida por su cuerpo y resbaló en la acera.

Sin embargo, antes de que tocara el suelo, un fuerte brazo le había sujetado de la cintura alzándola para incorporarla.

—Creo que fue un error de cálculo —dijo entre risas nerviosas Inoue con un adorable rubor presente en sus delicadas mejillas.

Uryuu la tomó de la cintura y la colocó a su lado para que caminara un poco más apegada a él, evitando que la jovencita pudiera volver a tropezarse en el futuro.

—Hime, permíteme ayudarte un poco —le ofreció caballerosamente el chico Quincy sin apartar su brazo de la pequeña cintura de la muchacha.

Orihime le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de asentir como señal de aprobación.

Caminaron por unos quince minutos hasta llegar a su destino. Ishida como buen caballero la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Inoue antes de abrir la misma, le dio un afectuoso abrazo a su pareja y un pequeño beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por el gesto del chico.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme Uryuu-kun, lamento que hayas estado buscándome por tanto tiempo. Ya hasta se hizo de muy de noche, por cierto ¿qué hora es? —le preguntó Orihime.

—Son… las diez y media… —le respondió el joven Quincy quien en un fugaz momento recordó lo que le había advertido su padre y para su mala suerte entendió que había dejado sus llaves en su casa—. Genial… salí tan rápido que no me di cuenta en agarrar las llaves —pensó con fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede Uryuu-kun? ¿Estás molesto con lo de hoy? —preguntó preocupada la chica al ver que el chico había colocado un semblante más serio que el de costumbre.

—No es nada, Hime. Sólo que dejé mis llaves en la casa y mi padre a esta hora no me abrirá.

—Si es eso, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, mañana no hay clases así que no veo por qué no —le propuso la chica como solución.

—No creo que sea necesario Hime… —intentó hablar el joven de apellido Ishida antes de ser arrastrado hacia la casa de su novia.

—¡Por ningún motivo te quedarás en la calle! ¡Qué clase de novia deja que su novio se quede como vagabundo en la calle! ¡Y si te secuestran los extraterrestres que vi en el local! ¡O te recluta el ejército! ¡No lo permitiré! —exclamó la joven decidida mientras acomodaba a su novio en la casa, buscando mantas, té y demás.

—Pero Hime…

—¡No se diga más Uryuu-kun!

—Está bien, como tú digas —exclamó ya resignado el Quincy.

—Además Uryuu-kun, no es la primera vez que te quedas aquí, el problema es que volví tu camisa blanca que se te quedó la otra vez rosada, espero que no te moleste —se disculpó la chica jugueteando con los dedos.

—De ninguna manera Hime, por cierto envíale un mensaje a Arisawa-san para que no se preocupe… de más… —le dijo el moreno mientras pensaba con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. **Creo que después de todo algo me salió bien este día**.

Aunque todo salió bien para esta joven pareja, para Gin Ichimaru a cosa no había sido tan fácil al ver con la expresión de Rangiku que no había cumplido del todo su misión. Por lo que esa noche, no habría ningún tipo de recompensa, ni siquiera un buen plato de caqui.

—¡Demonios! —fue lo que alcanzó a decir Gin después de su fracaso en esa misión.

Espero les haya gustado el fic, hubo un pequeño implícito de HitsugayaxHinamori y GinxRangiku. Espero sus críticas/reviews! gracias por su tiempo =)


End file.
